Amor de color Pelinaranja
by SweetMegu
Summary: ¿Sera que Shun se ha enamorado de Mira? ¿o solo es su apariencia la que le atrae? Ace no se dara por vencido y luchara por el amor de Mira. ¿La confundiran o no?  miraXace, miraXshun, aliceXace, aliceXshun, aliceXspectra
1. Lo sucedido

_Hola! un nuevo Fic, esta vez de Bakugan *-* mi pareja favorita miraXace, aclaro que Bakugan no me pertenece, si lo fuera, originalmente -Mira, Ace y Baron saldrian en todas las temporadas y capitulos(son mis personajes favoritos junto con Shun pero el si sale xD)_-lo siento por las fans de Runo pero no saldria tanto, no la odio pero aveces molesta :S -Habria Yaoi danXshun shunXace lemonz (sabiendo que no soy buena asiendo "limonada" xD) -Saldria el miraXace en todos lados *-*. DEJEN REVIEWS, DISFRUTENLA ^^

Amor de color PeliNaranja.-Cap 1 *Lo sucedido

La resistencia Bakugan se encontraba cenando, ya había pasado varios meses desde que detuvieron a los Vexos, todos reían y comían no tan pacíficamente. Después de acabar, Mira recogía los platos, Shun le mira no muy lejos ni muy cerca, ella había cambiado, ahora su cabello era más largo le llegaba por la cintura, por un minuto le pareció ver a alguien acercó.

-Déjame ayudarte Mira

-Gracias Shun, pero estoy bien

-No enserio

La pelinaranja se rindió y dejo que la ayudara. Cuando recogieron todo se sentaron a ver como la puesta de sol se acababa por completo, uno alado del otro, con esa luz se veía tan hermosa… por una extraña razón tomó su barbilla y le besó con tanta dulzura. Mientras que Ace miraba esa repugnante y fastidiosa escena, solo lo decía por Shun, ya que besaba al amor de su vida así de fácil y el ni podía acercársele tanto. "Escupió" la escena y se fue maldiciendo todo a su paso. Volviendo con esos… se separaron, se miraron por unos segundos y Mira salió corriendo hasta el móvil donde se encerró en su habitación. El joven ninja estaba tan arrepentido. Espero a que fuese noche y se metió al móvil. Todos están reunidos preguntándose si su amiga se sentía enferma o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué le pasa? preguntó Dan

-No lo se, lleva ahí adentro desde la tarde, contestó Marucho

- Si… no quiere hablar con nadie, dijo Baron

-Sera mejor que valla a verla, dijo Shun apunto de ir

-¡No! Creo que ya hiciste suficiente- ambos se miraron retadoramente

-Tranquilos Chicos, no peleen, menciono el castaño

No lo escucharon y llegaron a empujones frente a la puerta de la pelinaranja. Gritaban para que les abriera pero eso fue totalmente en vano, pues se escuchaban pequeños y silenciosos sollozos. Los demás estaban confundidos como solo ellos sabían que le ocurría a Mira. No quiso salir de ahí, todos la llamarón pero no salió, era de noche y todos estaban somnolientos y se fueron a dormir. Que suerte que Mira tenia un baño en su habitación… Estaba llorando… habían confundido a su frágil y tonto corazón, no quería darle la cara a Shun después de haber huido después de lo sucedido, Wilda la consolaba pero esta lloraba mucho más hasta que por fin las lagrimas le hicieron dormirse. A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó con los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado casi toda la noche, pero prefería seguir durmiendo un poco más pues se encontraba en algo muy suave y cálido. ¡¿Qué? Se levanto rápidamente y se encontró con un dormido Ace, que se encontraba recargado en la pared con sus piernas abiertas y en ese hueco Mira se encontraba sentada de rodillas y minutos atrás había dormido en su pecho. Se sonrojo. Miró a la puerta y estaba cerrada, ¿como rayos había entrado? Le halo de sus hermosos cabellos azules y se levantó sobresaltado quedando sentado a centímetros del rostro de Mira, asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran violentamente y separándose.

-¿Q-que h-haces aquí?

-Vine a dejarte algo de comida, tal vez y tenías hambre- el peliazul señalo a la mesita de noche donde había un plato vacio.

/Flash Back/

Eran como las 2 de la mañana y Ace se levantó a tomar agua, pero recordó que Mira no había salido de su habitación y le llevo un sándwich con un vaso de jugo. Le llamó varias veces pero fueron en vano. Mira entreabrió la puerta y notó la deliciosa comida, abriéndole y casi jalándolo para pasar.

-Aquí tienes Mira- le entregó la comida junto con una sonrisa que nunca se le veía

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo, Ace miró el camino reseco que recorría las mejillas de la chica, se acercó y trato de borrarlo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- le preguntó aún sin separarse

-Y-yo… ¿llorar? Claro que no- Apretó sus mejillas haciendo entender que ahí estaba la prueba. –M-me sentía mal- La miró fijamente y se sonrojo aún más. –Enserio.

-Esta bien, te creeré.

-Gracias ^^- Se sentaron en la cama y platicaron por un rato, pero sus lagrimas le hicieron tener sueño y sin saber ni pensar, solo se abalanzo asía el pecho de Ace, la miró con ternura y se acomodo en la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarla, asiendo a un lado los finos cabellos que caían en su rostro para poderla ver mejor. Y siendo perezoso el también se durmió.

/ End Flash Back/


	2. Una nueva aventura

_Hola! aqui trayendoles un nuevo cap de este fic de Bakugan, aclaro que Bakugan no es mio si lo fuese originalmente abria miraXace, los personajes de vestroia saldrian en todos los caps y temporadas de Bakugan, lo siento por las Runistas pero ella no saldria tanto no la odio pero aveces cae mal, ¡abria yaoi aceXshun!_ *-*

AGRADESCO A: ***ELEKTRA* Genial la conversacion de tu y Shun :D**

***ANITA-ZORA KAZAMI* Que brusca conversacion de tu y Shun haa... volvera a ocurrir lo de los besos  
><strong>

***AKI-NEE* Si, hay muy pocos fics de elllos, pero aqui hay uno, yo tambien amo a Ace4ever *-***

***TOANEO07* Si que sorprendio y eso de que yo lo hice, pero ya veras la relacon más adelante**

***REX-KAZAMI*Gracias por agregar mi fic a tus favoritos :D**

_Les estoy realmente agradecida, espero más reviews, lamento responderles por aqui pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Disfruten._**  
><strong>

Amor de color pelinaranja. Cap 2 *Una nueva aventura*

Ace salió del cuarto de Mira, mientras que el joven ninja pasaba por ahí enviándose miradas asesinas. El peliazul lo ignoro completamente y se dispuso a seguir su camino dejando al otro furioso. Marucho llamó a todos asía una gran pantalla, Runo y Julie les comunicaron que los vexos habían regresado y esta vez atacaban en la ciudad. Tardaron varias horas para hacer funcionar un portal. Dan se proponía a entrar pero notó que Mira se acercaba así que tomo su mano dispuesto a ayudarle, aquellos dos muertos de celos se empujaban mutuamente para ayudarle, pero los torpes pies se enredaron y cayeron al portal, seguidos por Mira y Dan, dejando a Baron y Marucho encargados del portal para volver a regresarlos. Largos cabellos pelinaranjas cubrían el rostro de la chica para evitar darle la cara a ese ninja que la confundió. Llegaron al laboratorio del Abuelo de Alice. Como Ace y Shun habían entrado primero se dieron un golpazo contra el suelo, se levantaron y otros dos gritos se acercaban. Esos cabellos pelinaranjas fueron volando hasta Shun y este la tomó estampándose de nuevo en el suelo, pero para el, este golpe fue más cálido, dejando a Dan encima de Ace que se maldecía por que no se le podía acercar tanto y ese Kazami lo hacía tan fácil, mientras que aquellos dos se miraban y el sonrojo fue inevitable, estaban a unos 10 cm. ¡Santos cocos! ¡Eso es muy poco! Se levantaron violentamente. El pelinegro miró al frente y se encontró con Alice que miraba perpleja con los ojos vidriosos, no había notado que era su casa, por un momento todo se detuvo para el. Ahora Mira estaba más confundida ¿Pero a donde se iba a echar a llorar? Ahogo su dolor y mejor ayudo al pobre peliazul que estaba inconsciente por el impacto. Era un poco tarde y mejor decidieron quedarse a dormir para mañana ir a buscar a lo vexos. Alice compartió su habitación con Mira. Era grande y con muchas cosas muy bonitas, pero a Mira se le hacia muy difícil dormir y la otra chica lo notó

-¿Estas bien Mira?

-¡Ah! Si, si, gracias

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, con toda confianza

-¿Tu y Shun son novios?

-Supongo…- Una explosión la interrumpió, pero Alice ya había interpretado mal esa palabra… Corrieron a ver que pasaba, el portal había estallado.

-Me temo que no regresaran hasta dentro de dos meses…- dijo el anciano

-¡Tanto!-gritaron al unisonó

-Si, me tomara tiempo en encontrar las piezas y repararlo- Todos estaban algo decepcionados pero así les daría más tiempo en derrotar a los vexos. Regresaron a dormir, Shun y Ace con miradas asesinas entre insultos y como siempre Dan queriendo separarlos lo cual desespero y mejor empezó a roncar…

-¿Qué te atraes contra mi?- dijo Shun

-Tú que crees, lastimaste a Mira- El ninja se sorprendió.

-¡No lo hice! ¿Acaso nos espiabas?

-Tu no sabrias lo que seria capaz de hacer por verla feliz-contestó con una voz sobria y se retiro, salió de la casa y se recostó sobre la fría y blanca nieve. Miro a su izquierda y se encontró con una chica pelinaranja observando al cielo. Se le acercó.

-Mi…-La chica volteo- ¿Alice?

-Si, hmmm… ¿Ace, cierto?- asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Me gusta venir a observar las estrellas

-Valla que son hermosas en esta parte

-Lo se- rieron levemente sonriéndose mutuamente. Aunque de las sombras, alguien les miraba…


	3. ¿Celos?

_Hola! Siento mucho la demora, no he tenido tiempo ultimamente, pues preparo un nuevo fic de aceXmira asi que esperenlo. Disfruten este cap y dejen REVIEWS *w* pero antes... los agradecimientos_

**TOANEO07**: ****Gracias por tu Review! ;D****

****ELEKTRA:  Hmm... algo azi de que se pelean x Mira xD. Gracias, aqui tienes la conti ;D****

****MAKYLOVE11:  buena respuesta pero ya veraz más adelante qien es la sombra, sii algo x el estilo de aceXalice D: Gracias ;D****

****NEKONIGHT: si a mi tambien me sorprendio el beso y eso qe yo lo escribi xD, ya veraz qe se entera del beso D:, quizas sea Shun la sombra, quiza no. Gracias ;D****

****AKI-NEE:  Gracias, aqui la contii! ;D****

****ANITA-SORA KAZAMI: awww! qe lindo el besito qe Shun le dio a Alice *-*. Gracias ;D****

****XXSAORIXX: hyuu... celos... xD, buena sospecha de qe es Mira o.o. Gracias ;D****

****REX-KAZAMI: no, Shun y Alice no son novios, Shun beso a Mira, pero no son nada tampoco, Ya veraz, ya veraz ¡muajajaja! xDD. Gracias ;D****

****YUKISTAR: sii, Shun esta confundido, pero ya veraz la relacion qe tendra cn Mira, me eqivoqe era un ShunxMira ¡muajajaja! Awww! Shun espia... nada mal... es un ninja,¿qe no? Gracias ;D****

****AMELIA VENTUS: Gracias por agregar a favoritos mi fic y suscribirte ;D****

_Muchisiimas graciias a los que me envian REVIEWS, y a los que no pueden pero les guzta mi fic, gracias x leerlo. Qiziera qe me agregaran y me comentaran en el FACEBOOk o por mi MSN aunqe no me conecto mucho, pero en face estoii conectada :D si qe si, ahi buzcaan en mi perfil, no tenia idea de cm agregar la pagina pero ahi dice cn qe name buzcarme. DISFRUTENN! DEJEN REVIEWS GRACIAS ^^_****  
><strong>**

Amor de color pelinaranaja. Cap 3 *¿Celos?*

Era de mañana, todos estaban alterados por lo de ayer y en si por esos locos sentimientos. Shun y Mira se pusieron algo molestos pues Alice y Shun estaban algo enfermos por pasar la noche afuera viendo las estrellas, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía pero ahí estaba la prueba. Almorzaron y se propusieron a irse, el abuelo de Alice tenia un segundo portal pero este no podía llegar a Vestroia si no simplemente a la ciudad. Al llegar, todos permanecieron callados. De la nada, Dan corrió asía una dirección extendiendo los brazos y una chica de cabello largo y azul se quedo quieta sorprendida mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía, pero otra chica de cabello plateado se puso entre ellos y abrazo al castaño.

-Hola Julie- dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

-¡Dan! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

-Si, hemos venido a buscar a los vexos, interrumpió Shun

-¡Chicos! Ustedes también- dijeron Runo y Julie para correr a abrazar a Alice y Mira.

-¡Ace! Me recuerdo cuando te vi levantar pesas- dijo sonrojada

-¡¿Qué?

-Nada, nada

Comenzaron a caminar y por una extraña razón al ninja y a la líder de la resistencia bakugan, siempre les dejaban atrás. Era algo incomodo pero al fin decidieron darse la cara y hablarse como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

-En verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes- se le noto un leve sonrojo

-Siento haberte hecho llorar

-Te dije que no importa- le sonrió

En ese momento Shun se tropezó haciendo reír a Mira, atrayendo la atención de los chicos que caminaban delante de ellos. Pero dos personas en especial aparecieron más molestas, si ellos jugarían así, entonces ellos también podían. Pasaron cerca de una estatua.

-Valla, la resistencia bakugan por fin llego- dijo Spectra arriba de la estatua. – Y veo que trajeron una nueva amiga- Salto, se acerco a Alice y la tomo por la barbilla. –Y no es nada fea…- Shun sintió algo muy dentro de su ser, arrojo una de las armas que traía consigo y logro separar a Spectra de Alice, asiendo que su mascara saliera volando lejos.

-¡Hermano!, No haga esto, dijo mira casi a llorar

-Hola querida Mira, se acercó e hizo lo mismo que a Alice, ¡santos cocos! De nuevo una distancia tan corta como de 5 cm, su hermana menor solo se quedo ahí, le encantaba como ella temblaba al estar en sus manos y como esas mejillas se pintaban de carmesí.

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres pelea?- Pregunto Ace mientras cargaba su lanzador.

-Por supuesto que si- La soltó y esta callo de rodillas, casi derritiéndose por ese afecto quizás incesto… Pasaron algunas horas y Ace resulto victorioso.

-Te deje ganar porque no tengo tu tiempo

-¡Estúpido! ¡Te gane limpiamente!- Se dirigía a golpearlo pero lo detuvieron.

-Solo quería darles una bienvenida, nos veremos otra vez- Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Alice, ante el asombro de todos.

-¡ Aleja tus manos de ella!- Ace gritó tan furioso, aunque fue en vano, pues Spectra se había marchado. Todos lo miraron. Se sonrojo bastante. Alice le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba, no era normal la venganza en Alice, pero lo de igual forma lo haría. Fue algo molesto para aquellas personitas, pero no le tuvieron gran importancia. Pasaron por una feria.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Julie -¿Podemos ir?

-Estamos en una misión recuerdas… le dijo Runo

-Pero ya los encontramos, ¡Yo quiero ir!- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien

Compraron los boletos y decidían a que juego subirse.

-Oye Mira…

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Shun?

-Sabes…- se sonrojo- El beso fue por…

-¡Shun! ¡Acompáñame a ese!- gritó Julie toda emocionada que arrastraba a Shun con una gotita en la cabeza, y la chica les miraba alejarse divertida. Se subieron a varios juegos. Hasta que entraron a una casa de espejos. Todos se habían perdido, Mira y Ace se encontraban juntos.

-Uff… ya me canse, esto es un enredo- dijo Mira mientras se sentaba en una esquina

-Ya lo creo, pero es muy…- Se giró y tropezó con Alice quedando frente a frente, el sonrojo fue notorio. –Alice, crei que eras un espejo- menciono aún sin quitarse.

-Si yo también- comenzó a reir junto con el peliazul, ante la mirada furiosa de Mira, sin notar que esa sombra les miraba otra vez.

_**PD: esperen nuevo fic de Bakugan, aceXmira! mis qeridos lectores :D**_


	4. Pequeño beso

_Ölaa! Aquí Megu dejándÖles un nuevÖ cap de este fic. AclarÖ que Bakugan nÖ me pertenece, si lÖ fuese, Mira, Ace y BarÖn saldrían en tÖdÖs y cada unÖ de lÖs caps de este Anime, abra muchÖ ACEXMIRA y yaÖi SHUNXACE *-* lamentÖ la demÖra, perÖ en mediÖ de exámenes y tareas de la secu :P, cuidadÖs de la mascota, ÖtrÖs fics, visitas de mi familia, salidas cÖn el BÖyfriend *3* etcc… apenas y podía. AgradecimientÖs:_

_**YUKISTAR:**__** si..mucho enredo. hyuu...shun de espia… GRACIAS ;D**_

_**XXSAORIXX:**__** . sii… hay celos entre los cuatro… quize agregarle un poco de incesto entre mira y spectra pero claro que no pasara de ahi, vez que coquetea con alice. GRACIAS ;D**_

_**TOANEO07:**__** si que raro, bueno en este fic encontraras algo de incesto se ve curioso pero le saca jugo al fic haha. GRACIAS ;D**_

_**NEKONIGHT:**__** no tus ojos no te engañaron, si hubo un alicexspectra y habra más O.O, tambien un corto incesto, pero obivamente se me mejor con ace yeaah! GRACIAS ;D**_

_**AKI-NEE:**__** sii celos, muajaja! aqui la conti. GRACIAS ;D**_

_Gracias por los reviews! Dejen más porfaa! Sayonara, hasta el próximo cap, sigan esperando siguiente fic ACEXMIRA ;D_

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA cap4: *Pequeño beso*

Después de salir de la feria, Ace y Alice seguían muy unidos, aunque no todos se percataron de ello. Llegaron a la casa de Dan para así descansar. Alice seguía un poco confundida, seria que se estaba enamorando de Spectra… en fin… no era tan feo que digamos. Fue algo incomodo estar solo los cuatro en un cuarto mientras Dan iba por los bocadillos. Hubo mucho silencio hasta que Dan regreso.

-Valla, hoy todos están callados

-También deberías hacerlo tú- le dijo Ace con sarcasmo

-Que malo

Al fin Ace decidió hablarle a Alice, ya que solo con ella podía hacerlo, pues en esos momentos no quería hablar con Mira y mucho menos a Shun que tiempo atrás había sido su mejor amigo. Quizá sentían una leve atracción por el otro, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Así pasaron varios días. Aún seguían buscando señales de Spectra, se habían dividido y como era obvio, los nuevos amigos fueron juntos. Se encontraban en el parque, hasta que algo los ataco. Miraron asía esa dirección. Era Spectra con un bakugan parecido de metal. ¿¡COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE! Al estar hecho con esa tecnología creada por su padre, podía estar libre y pelear sin un campo de batalla, y al estar en este mundo, le daba más ventajas. Volvió a atacarlos una y otra vez, lo que no dio oportunidad a Ace, el cual se distrajo y casi acababa con los dos, afortunadamente reacciono, tomo la mano de Alice y salió de ahí. La chica iba algo sonrojada ante la unión de sus manos. No muy lejos vieron a los otros chicos, corrieron un poco más, hasta llegar ante ellos con la respiración agitada. Varias miradas fueron de sorpresa. Dan se acerco a ellos y los abrazo por el hombro.

-Quien diría que te harías novio de Alice- dijo un Dan sonriente

-¿Novios?- contestaron ambos al unisonó para luego fijar sus miradas en sus manos, unos leves sonrojos se hicieron presentes. Pero ninguno soltó la mano del otro.

-¿Y que tiene de malo si lo somos?- pregunto Ace ya molesto y harto.

-Nada, solo nos tomo por sorpresa- contestaron Dan y Runo- Los otros dos no dijeron nada, mientras que Julie hacia preguntas inoportunas de cuando había ocurrido eso, ya la conocen, toda emocionada. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los Kuso, pero aquellos peleadores Darkus ya se habían soltado la mano. Nuevamente su búsqueda de los vexos fue en vano, pero por tanto revuelo, olvidaron que lo habían encontrado con un nuevo bakugan. Ya de noche se propusieron a dormir. Shun llamó a la puerta de Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Esta Mira?

-No, ella salió, dijo que caminaría un poco, aunque ya es un poco tarde, puedes regresar luego- se proponía a cerrar la puerta.

-No, solo quería ver si no estaba ¿Podemos hablar?

-No lo se…

-No me tomara mucho

-De acuerdo- salieron al pequeño balcón que había en la casa de los Kuso, y daba vista a la calle.

-Sabes Alice, desde que llegamos aquí no he podido hablar contigo, y… bueno… ¿en verdad sales con Ace?- la chica se sonrojo… _celos_… solo esas palabras pasaron por su cabeza.

-Hmm… quizá…- esa palabra hirió al ninja que aparentaba ser frio

-Alice…- su mirada reflejo tristeza, pero fue cubierta por el largo cabello color negro, su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de Alice, la cual no oponía resistencia. Solo alcanzo a rozar ligeramente sus labios, ya que algún ruido los hizo exaltarse y separarse. Como era muy evidente, esa sombra les miraba desde la calle… nadie se percataba de ello pero mejor decidieron irse a sus habitaciones y olvidar lo que minutos atrás había sucedido. Al ver que ya no estaban, esa sombra se propuso a marcharse.

-¡QUEEEE!- gritaron todos al unisonó frente a Ace y Alice

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan visto a Spectra y no nos dijeran?- reclamó Dan algo molesto

-No fue nuestra intensión, por todo lo que paso ayer nos olvidamos- se disculpo Alice

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que exista un bakugan así?- dijo Shun pensativo ignorando la cara sonrojada de Alice

-Ese doctor Clay, es un maniático, hace sufrir a los bakugan- dijeron Dan y Ace. Mira solo bajo la mirada, se sentía mal por ser hija suya y hermana de Spectra, ella no participaba en esos crueles actos, pero era su familia, era como si ella por una parte estuviera involucrada. Nadie sabía que era su padre, por eso los comentarios la hirieron. Más tarde, a Shun y Alice se les veía más cerca, incluso llegaron a abrazarse o tomarse de la mano a espaldas de los demás. Seguramente se hicieron algo más después del pequeño rose de sus labios. No se imaginaban que aquella sombra les seguía de cerca… muy… muy de cerca…


	5. La verdad

_Kooniichiwaa! Aquui Megu trayéndoles un nuevo cap ;D nuevamente… Bakugan nuu mii pertenece, xqe sigue zin ser Yaoii y loz personajes de vestroia aún nuu dominan la serie xD. AGRADESCO A:_

_**ANITA-ZORA KAZAMI**__: seee… yo tambnn ze xqe a Shun y a Alice les guzto el cap anterior haha aiii qe lindo, otro beso ^/^ GRACIAS ;D_

_**MAKYLOVE11**__: *3* Spectra ez más qe un bombonaazzotee – baba – pero Ace ez más qee Spectraa – le sangra la nariz – xDD, sii ese Shun ya se esta poniendo pervertido, falta y qe nos viole a Alice xDD noo claro qe no. Ya veraz qiien es la sombra. Aqii conti GRACIAS ;D_

_**AKI-NEE: **__aqiii conti disfruta GRACIAS ;D_

_Wuueno, aqee terminan las respuestas a los comentarios, xqe ziin ustedes miz qeridos seguidores fanaticoz de bakugan, este Fic seriaa una tumba ;D se les ama mucho. ESPEREN NUEVO FIC MIRAXACE -grita de la emoción- PD: ACE ES SOLO MIO! *3* - Pone una baya eléctrica alrededor de el XD – SayOonaraa!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megu-chan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA… *cap5: La verdad*

Había pasado una muy lenta semana. Shun y Alice comenzaron a salir, pero su noviazgo se iba a derrumbar ante ellos. Un día todos se encontraban reunidos, por una minúscula cosa sin importancia comenzaron a discutir fuertemente, obviamente la discusión fue comenzada por Shun y Ace, el cual era el único que sabia sobre el secreto de aquellos dos. Nadie podía hacerlos callar, solo unas palabras por parte de Ace terminarían con eso.

-¡¿Y cuando besaste a Mira?- El joven ninja y la vestal se sonrojaron, el primero volteo a ver a Alice, los cuales sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras. Fue gracias a Julie, que saco a Dan y Runo del lugar para los cuatro hablaran, incómodamente pero hablarían…

-¡ALICE, NO ES VERDAD!- grito en vano, pues la chica ya había salido de ahí. La verdad te hacia llorar, pero la mentira era aún más dolorosa, como si te clavaran espinas en tu corazón… La vestal permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, para luego dirigirse a la habitación en la que se hospedaba. Shun corrió en busca de su amada, pero creyó que era demasiado tarde, seguramente ella ya nunca le volvería a amar. Dejaron a Ace con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pero a la vez de culpa…En todo el día la chica no le pronuncio la palabra, es más fue a llorar al hombro de su rival, estaba tan harto… estaba seguro que el peliazul lo había dicho a propósito para tenerla solo para el, pero si el se quedaba con Alice, entonces Shun se quedaría con Mira… pasaron dos días, solo pasaban uno al lado del otro pero nunca se pronunciaban la palabra o ni siquiera sentían vergüenza o culpa para bajaban la mirada, aparentaban ser fuertes pero en realidad sufrían por dentro. Shun había hablado con Mira, todas esas palabras se fueron formando en un lazo que término por juntar los labios de ambos, pero no fue como aquel beso que le dio a Alice. Seguramente ya sabrían lo que ocurrió después de ese beso, transcurridas más de dos semanas, ese beso no fue el primero ni fue el último… Ace había salido a dar un pequeño paseo, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia, pero no le importo así que no fue abrigado. Mira quien fue por las compras para ayudar a la mamá de Dan, lo encontró no muy lejos de ahí. Platicaban casi en susurro, se sentían destrozados por dentro, pero quizá el amor que Shun le daba, sanaría ese pequeño dolor… Pasaron por un callejón, mientras que aquella, ya molesta sombra les vigilaba, Ace ya había sentido que los seguían, pero no quería precipitarse así que mejor no dijo nada. _"No que querías a Alice, maldito bastardo."_ Pensó la sombra, la cual no se dio cuenta que aquellos dos jóvenes habían doblado para meterse a ese callejón, se escucho un estruendo y al extremo, Shun se encontraba.

-¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?- preguntó Ace con curiosidad

-N…nada que te importe, yo vine por Mira- se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la chica solo bajo la mirada, Ace no le dijo nada, se quedo pensando si los iba siguiendo, quizá para asegurarse de que no le hiciera nada a Mira. Repugno la escena y se adelanto. Llegaron a casa.

-¿Qué estabas asiendo con Ace?- le preguntó Shun siguiéndola por la casa

-Nada, no es de tu incumbencia

-Claro, que lo es, respóndeme- La pelinaranja ya había cerrado la puerta en la cara de Shun. Comenzó a llover, la joven vestal miraba por la ventana como las pequeñas gotas resbalaban por el cristal. No estaba segura de si hacerle caso a su corazón o a su mente… Se acerco al tocador, se miro por unos segundos al espejo, abrió rápidamente un cajón y saco unas tijeras… De pronto pequeños trozos de cabellos naranjas caían lentamente por el piso. Se miro nuevamente al espejo, y vio a una Mira con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, le había costado dejarlo crecer, pero se sentía mucho más cómoda de esa manera. Ya decidida, tomo a Wilda y abrió la puerta, en la cual Shun termino cayendo, pues se encontraba recargado en ella.

-Shun… debemos hablar...- El ya pronunciado se temió lo peor, pero eso no era todo. –Debemos terminar-

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó con un tono frio pero a la vez triste

-Veras… eres muy lindo, pero no siento nada…- El ninja bajo la mirada, los cuales sus cabellos color negro terminaron por cubrir. –En verdad, lo siento-

-Yo…-levanto la cara- Yo tampoco no siento nada- le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se sintió aliviada de que su amigo no se sintiera mal por su culpa, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, bajo por las escaleras junto con Wilda, pasando por la sala, donde todos se encontraban reunidos y la miraron curiosos al notar que su cabello estaba recortado y que había salido corriendo de la casa en plena lluvia. Se levantaron rápidamente, dispuestos a ir tras ella, pero ya había desaparecido. Wilda sabía perfectamente a donde iba todo esto, pero mejor no quiso decirle nada a Mira, mientras ella corría hasta llegar a un lugar en especial.


	6. Sombra

_Konnichiwaa! Dejando un nuevo cap, bakugan no me pertenece xqe obviamente sigue sin ser Yaoi y los personajes de vestroia aún no dominan la serie xD Por otro lado, el siguiente cap contestara a todas sus preguntas y lamento decirles que este fic ya cazi sera terminado solo esperen otros 10 capitulos más, sii lO se... es muy poco perO este fic tendria que acabar en un cap o en otro no lo creen? xDD haha mentira! solo hago dramtismO. Pero disfruten el cap ^^  
><em>

_ANITA-ZORA KAZAMI: Aww! Pobre de Shun, ze qedo zin besos haha. Gracias ;D_

_KONAN-ROIA: Aqii hay más cm lo pediste! Gracias x agregar al Face ;D_

_YUKISTAR: hace mucho qe no se te veía xD, en fin, zii no creo qe exista un MIRAXSHUN como pareja, pero qiza, en algún lejano tiempo… naaa! Qeda mejor cn Ace, pero qiza tampoco no qede cm pareja cn el hermoso peliazul, x ezo la huida en plena lluvia muajajaja!_

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA… *cap6: Sombra*

Nadie logro localizar adonde se había ido Mira, le buscaron por todos lados pero no había ningún rastro de ella, era… era como la tierra se la hubiera tragado o quizás corrido realmente lejos y perderse ya que no conocía mucho este lugar. Una persona en especial se sentía tan preocupado esperando que nada malo le ocurriera en un mundo tan cruel como lo es ahora. Estaban reunidos en la sala interrogando a Shun.

-¿Sabes que le paso?- Pregunto Dan

-No

-¿Sabes a donde fue?- Dijo Runo

-No

-Pero si estaba contigo

-Ya lo se, pero solo se fue corriendo y no me dijo nada

-¿Es verdad que anduvieron?- Menciono Julie tan inocente como siempre, ante esto todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos para luego dirigir su mirada al ninja que compartía esa mirada. Reacciono y miro a Alice, la cual le observaba con esos ojos grandes y penetrantes, pero no tenían lagrimas en su interior, solo curiosidad…Bajo la mirada, asiendo que su largo cabello color negro cubriese sus ojos.

-Si…- Todos guardaron silencio, ya no había mucha sorpresa, pues se les notaba muy juntos, aunque nunca creyeron que ese tipo frio y calculador fuese capaz de ello, claro que lo tenia todo para atraer a una chica, pero nunca se le habían notado esos sentimientos asía alguien que no fuese su mamá o por sus amigos.

-Saben… en realidad no se por que lo sofocan con eso, el no tuvo la culpa, quizá Mira quería estar sola por eso se fue sin decirnos nada, de seguro que vuelve más tarde – Dijo Ace con un tono molesto y a la vez frio típico de el. Shun levanto la mirada, se le veía algo conmovido, su mejor amigo había regresado… en fin, los celos sacan lo peor de las personas, y admitía que el también los había sentido, pero por una parte le daba gracias a este estúpido sentimiento, no del todo por que le había hecho pelear con su amigo, pero le había ayudado a estar seguro de sus sentimientos asía cierta chica, si, una de cabello pelinaranja, pero esta vez, es de cabello largo… Todos se retiraron a cenar o hacer otras cosas.

-Gracias…

-De nada, para eso son los amigos ¿o no?- Dijo Ace con una sonrisa que nunca se le veía

-Lo se- Se le acerco y se dieron la mano para luego abrazarse con un par de palmadas en la espalda. Ya era de noche, estaba un poco más oscuro de lo normal ya que había acabado de llover, Ace había salido al balcón, pensando que la vestal volviera pronto. Alice se acerco a el, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

-Si, gracias por preocuparte. Sabes… se siente bien reconciliarte con un amigo- dijo con algo de orgullo

-Valla que si- sonrió-

Aquella sombra siempre les espiaba… pero ¿Por qué? Nunca se daban cuenta de su presencia, pero ella podía ver todo lo que ocurría, quizá desde lejos, o muy cerca… dio un suspiro, asiendo que los cabellos color naranja que caían sobre su rostro se alejaran un poco. Sintió que alguien le miraba por la espalda y volteo apresurada. Spectra. Se acerco un poco más a su hermana y se quito la mascara.

-Sabia que vendrías- le dijo para luego sonreírle con maldad en los ojos, Mira solo le observo por unos segundos para voltear asia la casa de los Kuso, donde Alice y Ace ya no estaban, se dirigió de nuevo asía Spectra, mirándose fijamente como si en ellas se fueran las palabras… quizá… de un plan… Alice dormía algo incomoda y nerviosa, no podía dormir tranquila pensando en que Mira había escapado de tal modo… y si se resfria por correr en la lluvia… o si se pierde… sentía tanta ansiedad, pero más que eso, sentía incomoda algo pesada quizá. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con alguien encima de ella, grito aterrorizada, pero aquella sombra le cubrió la boca y lentamente se quedaba dormida debió a la sustancia que el pañuelo tenia. Todos despertaron y velozmente llegaran hasta el cuarto de donde provenía ese grito, pero fue demasiado tarde, Alice ya no estaba, y solo podía verse como las cortinas de la ventana se mecían a merced del viento…


	7. Recuerdos

*Bakugan no me pertenece* Ahora bien, algunos Flash Back de los capítulos, verán que tome algunas partes de estos, creo que la sombra ya es muy obvia… ¿o quizá no? ¡Muajaja! Si lo se, Megu es una perversa xD DEJEN REVIEWS pero sobre todo DISFRUTENLA ;D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x-Megu-x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA *cap 7: Recuerdos*

/Flash Back/ (cap 4)

Ya de noche se propusieron a dormir. Shun llamó a la puerta de Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Esta Mira?

-No, ella salió, dijo que caminaría un poco, aunque ya es un poco tarde, puedes regresar luego- se proponía a cerrar la puerta.

-No, solo quería ver si no estaba ¿Podemos hablar?...- Eso era verdad, Mira había salido, no dijo a donde pero eso solo lo sabes nosotros… Mira se encontraba en la esquina de la casa de Dan, de su móvil apareció la imagen de Spectra.

-Querida Mira, que bueno que decidiste hablar conmigo

-Eres mi hermano Kieth, debo hacerlo

-Me alegro, y bien… ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

-Claro que no, ustedes dañan a los bakugan, tú y padre

-No es verdad, nosotros solo los hacemos más fuertes, eso es todo

-Ya no se si creerte Kieth

-Créeme, y si lo haces, puedes traer contigo a Alice

-¿Ella que tiene que ver con esto?

-Si tu la traes a mi, tendrás el camino libre asía Shun y Ace- La vestal solo permaneció callada

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo haría?

-Solo mira atrás de ti- Se giró y se encontró con una escena que la hirió, desde la esquina se podía ver el balcón, en el cual, Shun y Alice se besaban en plena oscuridad, aunque desde ese ángulo se veía todo perfecto. La vestal solo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente, miro de nuevo al frente de donde provenía el ruido y solo vio un bote de basura revolcado y un gato que salió huyendo, regreso de nuevo la mirada y ya no estaban… Agacho su cabeza causando que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por el cabello, quedando frente a la imagen de Spectra.

-Shun…- murmuro débilmente

-Entonces… ¿Te unes a mi?- sonrió con maldad, la vestal alzo la mirada y le respondió con esa misma sonrisa llena de maldad, algo muy raro en ella… Regreso a casa de los Kuso. A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos conversando acerca de ese misterioso bakugan que había atacado a Alice y Ace, con este comentario Mira solo bajo la mirada, "_Kieth, solo lo hare por ti y papá, pero no estoy segura…" _Resonaba en su cabeza, ¿en verdad se uniría a Spectra? Ante esto la imagen de Shun y Alice besándose apareció, solo se quedo inmóvil. Más tarde, los peleadores bakugan salieron a buscar a los vexos, la vestal siempre se quedaba atrás de todos perdida en sus pensamientos, pero cada vez que alzaba la mirada se encontraba con una escena que dolía, el ninja y la pelinaranja tomados de la mano sonriéndose mutuamente…"_Entonces… ¿Te unes a mi?" _Ahora sabía lo que realmente tenia que hacer… No se imaginaban que aquella sombra les seguía de cerca… muy… muy de cerca…

(Cap 5)

Después de terminar con Shun y ser correspondida, Mira, salió corriendo de la casa, sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo. Wilda sabía perfectamente a donde iba todo esto, pero mejor no quiso decirle nada a Mira, mientras ella corría hasta llegar a un lugar en especial._" Y si lo haces, puedes traer contigo a Alice"_ Se detuvo bruscamente al recordar esas palabras, se quedo inmóvil pensando miles de cosas, pero al percatarse de que los demás habían salido a buscarla, siguió corriendo. Esta vez… no regresaría por la puerta…

(Cap 6)

Ya era de noche, estaba un poco más oscuro de lo normal ya que había acabado de llover, Ace había salido al balcón, pensando que la vestal volviera pronto. Alice se acerco a el, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. No muy lejos de la casa, Mira se encontraba observándolos, dio un suspiro para hacer que los cabellos color naranja se apartaran de su rostro. Al sentir que alguien la miraba por la espalda se giro alterada. Era Spectra, se acerco más a ella para luego quitarse la mascara.

-Sabia que vendrías- le dijo para luego sonreírle con maldad en los ojos, Mira solo le observo por unos segundos para voltear asía la casa de los Kuso, donde Alice y Ace ya no estaban, se dirigió de nuevo asía Spectra, mirándose fijamente como si en ellas se fueran las palabras… quizá… de un plan… Dentro de la casa, Alice dormía algo incomoda. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con alguien encima de ella, grito aterrorizada, pero aquella sombra le cubrió la boca y lentamente se quedaba dormida debido a la sustancia que el pañuelo tenia. Atrayendo a los demás pero al entrar no había nadie, tan solo las cortinas de la ventana se mecían a merced del viento.


	8. ¿Hablamos de la misma?

*Bakugan no me pertenece* DISFRUTEN Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! SIGAN DEJANDO MÁS ^^

PD: Estoy orgullosa de este cap y de los proximos que se vienen los cuales fueron mis favoritos :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x-Megu-x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA *Cap8: ¿Hablamos de la misma?*

Nadie podía descansar, Mira había desaparecido, y ahora Alice, esto no podía estar pasando. En sus cabezas ya estaba la respuesta...Vexos. Shun caminaba de un lado para el otro, si ese estúpido de Spectra le hacia algo a su amada pelinaranja, usaría sus habilidades de ninja para destrozarle la cara a ese rubio oxigenado. Ace estaba de la misma manera, en ese caso no sabrían de lo que seria capaz un pelador darkus por proteger a su querida pelinaranja… _¡Esperen! ¿Hablamos de la misma pelinaranja?..._ De pronto un débil ruido comenzó a hacerse presente, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. Comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía hasta que Runo encontró el teléfono de Mira entre el sillón y los cojines, donde Spectra apareció en la pantalla.

-Hola resistencia

-¡Ahora que quieres Spectra!- grito Dan molesto

-No sigas con esa actitud o no sabrás nada de ella…- se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a lo lejos a Alice que se encontraba recostada en un sillón, aún desmallada por el efecto de la droga en el papel. Ante esto, todos se sorprendieron, Shun arrebato el teléfono a Runo.

-¡ALICE!- Exclamo con enojo- Si le haces algo te golpeare, ¡Me escuchaste!- En eso Spectra colgó- ¡Maldito! ¡Responde!

-Shun, tranquilo, no tienes por que ser tan grosero- Lo tranquilizo Julie

-Es verdad, debemos ir a rescatarla, pero eso no era su cuartel- dijo Dan

-¡No me interesa! ¡Iré por ella!- dijo Shun encaminándose a salir,

-Pero ni siquiera sabes donde esta

-¡La buscare, hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario!- salió dando un portazo con la puerta._ ¿Hablamos de la misma pelinaranja?... No, no lo hacemos… el ama a una de cabello largo…_

-¡Shun! ¡Espera! Debemos ir juntos- Gritó Ace en vano, todos se proponían a salir detrás de el, pero fueron detenidos por las palabras de Runo que miraba quieta atrás de ellos.

-Y si fue Mira…- Dijo con un tono serio

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Preguntaron Ace, Julie y Dan al unisonó

-Pues, ella salió sin decirnos nada y después de eso, Alice fue secuestrada…- Los tres chicos abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa, no, Mira no podía ser… pero por que se uniría a Spectra, no encontraban una razón, pues ellos no sabían que Mira y el eran hermanos.

-¡Ella seria incapaz de hacer eso!- defendió Ace

-Pero Ace, hay pruebas, es más, que me dices de que se comunico por el teléfono de Mira- dijo Dan igual de preocupado sin creérselo, pero era verdad, había pruebas…

-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!- grito y salió dando un portazo, los demás lo siguieron y juntos comenzaron a buscar a los vexos, pero era una tarea casi imposible, era de noche, no había demasiada luz. Ace permanecía callado, como era posible que la chica tan linda, amable y fuerte que demostraba ser Mira, fuera capaz de ello. _¿Hablamos de la misma pelinaranja?... No, no lo hacemos… el ama a una de cabello corto… _Nadie encontró absolutamente nada, decidieron regresar a casa y descansar un poco, esta había sido una noche realmente agotadora, se proponían a dormir pero nadie lo hizo como es debido…

(Escondite de Spectra)

"_Nunca nos encontraran"_ pensaba Kieth, acompañando esto con una sonrisa malvada. Alice comenzaba a despertar, lo cual hizo que el rubio se exaltara y volteara a verla.

-Querida Alice

-¡¿Spectra? ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Aún nada linda- le dio una falsa sonrisa, ante esto Alice mostro terror en su rostro, que pensaba hacerle… ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Deseas algo?

-No, y si, ¡deseo que me dejes ir!

-¡Huy! Eso no se te podrá cumplir

-Eres un idiota

-Y tu eres hermosa- le sonrío pícaramente, para hincarse en el sillón donde Alice se encontraba, esta retrocedió pero ya no había más lugar para alejarse de el, solo podía encogerse esperando que se marchara. Pero eso no fue así, Kieth tomo la barbilla de Alice para que lo encarara, Alice solo se limito a sonrojarse y forcejear, pues sabia perfectamente que era lo que pretendía. Solo alcanzo a rozar sus labios, pero fue detenido por una bofetada que le había proporcionado la chica. Sonrió, aparentemente sin dolor alguno, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Alice se levanto y jalo a Spectra de su saco color rojo, este volteo y la miro con una expresión divertida pues la chica aún estaba sonrojada y sus ojos contenían lágrimas que anhelaban salir…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es acaso que quieres otro beso?- Ante esto, Alice lo soltó frustrada y mirando asía el suelo. Kieth solo paso su mano en el contorno del palido y delicado rostro de la pelinaranja, para luego acariciar su largo cabello hasta llegar a la punta, soltarlo y salir del cuarto para ponerle llave. Alice se dejo caer de rodillas, quería que sus amigos vinieran en ese instante por ella, sabia que lo harían, pero no quería estar un solo minuto más alrededor de ese estúpido… y lindo… Spectra… Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, como un reflejo sus dedos fue directo a sus labios, recordando aquel rose, propiciando un mayor sonrojo y unas cuantas lágrimas transparente se hicieron presentes rodando por sus rojas mejillas.


	9. Sentimientos

=Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen muchos REVIEWS. Gracias ^^

**SUMMARY:** ¿Sera que Shun se ha enamorado de Mira? ¿o solo es su apariencia la que le atrae? Ace no se dara por vencido y luchara por el amor de Mira. ¿La confundiran o no? aceXmira y shunXalice

~~~~~~~~~~~~ x-SweetMegu-x ~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA *cap9: Sentimientos*

En el cielo ya se podían apreciar colores rojos y naranjas, típicos de un hermoso amanecer. Al notar esto, los peleadores bakugan se prepararon para ir en busca de Alice y de Mira también, aunque muy indecisos de esta última. _"Te encontrare Alice, lo hare"_ Se podía escuchar en la cabeza de Shun. _"Y a ti también Mira…" _Recordando que ella a pesar de todo seguía confiando en el y lo bien que lo había entendido cuando le explico su situación con Alice, cuando supuestamente eran pareja…

/Flash Back/

(Cap5)

Estaba lloviendo, Mira observaba caer las pequeñas gotas de lluvia en la ventana. Se giro y se dirigió al espejo frente a ella, de un cajón tomó unas tijeras y las llevo directo a su largo cabello. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Shun que había caído frente a ella…

-Shun… debemos hablar...- El ya pronunciado se temió lo peor, pero eso no era todo. –Debemos terminar-

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó con un tono frio pero a la vez triste

-Veras… eres muy lindo, pero no siento nada…- El ninja bajo la mirada, los cuales sus cabellos color negro terminaron por cubrir. –En verdad, lo siento-

-Yo…-levanto la cara- Yo tampoco no siento nada- le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se sintió aliviada de que su amigo no se sintiera mal por su culpa,

-¿Y la razón? ¿Me parecía a Alice?- dijo con una sonrisa, el joven ninja solo se sorprendió… ¿Ella se había dado cuenta?

-Si… pero, no me lo tomes a mal. Lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos en Vestroia yo, extrañaba demasiado a Alice y como tu cabello es naranja y era del mismo largo que el de ella, me hacías recordarla. –_ "¿Sera que Shun se ha enamorado de Mira? ¿o solo es su apariencia la que le atrae?"_– Pero ahora que te veo de esta manera, me hiciste reaccionar…Gracias por entenderme y no molestarte.

-Lo sabia, por eso es que lo hice- Sonrió nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después bajar las escaleras y salir corriendo en plena lluvia…

/ END FLASH BACK /

Nuevamente buscaron por todos los lugares pero no había rastro de ellos. Ya se habían desesperado. Ace se acordó y habló.

-Los móviles de vestroia pueden localizar, así que si usamos el de Mira podríamos rastrear a Spectra.

-Entonces que esperamos, así de una vez por todas lo encontraremos- Dijo Dan, Ace se apresuro a mover cosas en el móvil y en la pantalla apareció un pequeño mapa en el cual una luz indicaba la ubicación de Spectra. Salieron más rápido que un rayo.

(Escondite de Spectra)

Las lágrimas de Alice la habían obligado a quedarse dormida. Un pequeño ruido le hizo despertarse lentamente, se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se levanto y se dirigió a al sillón donde encontró el móvil de Spectra donde una luz parpadeaba. De pronto en la pantalla apareció Ace.

-¡Alice!- gritó y los demás se acercaron. - ¿Estas bien?

-Chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos. Si por ahora, pero por favor ya vengan, esto es horrible.

-Lo haremos, tenemos su localización. Iré por ti Alice, lo prometo.- le dijo Shun, haciendo que la chica en la pantalla se sonrojara.

-G-Gracias…- Unas llaves se escucharon entrando en la perilla, Alice alterada arrojo a la pared el móvil. Spectra entró.

-Querida Alice, veo que ya despertaste

-Spectra…- menciono y bajo la mirada.

-No seas así, te dije que no te haría nada.-Se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar más.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿No es obvio? Te quiero Alice

-¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

-No hace falta, eres hermosa. Dime, ¿Tienes hambre?- Alice asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, ahora regreso- Beso nuevamente su mejilla y salió del cuarto cerrándolo con llave. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se supone que lo tiene que odiar pues la secuestro, pero… ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de el? Dio un largo suspiro pero en su mente apareció Shun, y después el y Mira… Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, si ellos eran felices juntos entonces los dejaría, quizá podría enamorarse de Spectra, el era amable y trataba de acercarse a ella. Le daría una oportunidad… Pero era enemigo de todos sus amigos, le preguntaría sobre eso y seguramente solo había sido un mal entendido. Nuevamente y como un reflejo sus dedos fueron directo a sus labios recordando el rose de los labios de Spectra sobre los de ella. Dio una pequeña sonrisa.


	10. Pelinaranja culpable part1

=Bakugan no me pertenece= Les dire la razón de por que este cap salio tan rapido...Puede que me hieras, pero ¡Se levantarme! ¡En tu cara! ¡muajaja! Si, escribo de mi experiencia y esto me inspira más...¡PERO GENTE! NECESITO MÁS REVIEWS POR FABOR :D, agradesco a los que me dejan y sus reviews seran contestados :D DISFRUTEN ^^

~~~~~~~~~~ SweetMegu ~~~~~~~~

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA: *cap10: Pelinaranja culpable part1*

_Lo que todos pensaban de Mira era cierto… Ella se encontraba en el escondite de los vexos…_ Los peleadores habían seguido la señal y esta se detenía en cierto lugar. Frente a ellos, una fábrica cerca de un viejo muelle. Ninguno antes había venido a este lugar, pues estaba casi a los extremos de la ciudad. Entraron, pero Ace se quedo atrás al ver una imagen que le dolió… A lo lejos Mira cargaba una caja. Era verdad… Mira les ayudaba ¿Pero por que? Como era posible que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado fuese una traidora. Mordió su labio inferior para calmar el dolor pero fue inevitable y solo corrió detrás de los demás. Mientras tanto Mira calló de la nada, quedando hincada con la cabeza recargada en la caja, se sentía débil… _"La lluvia…" _susurro para luego levantarse y respirar agitadamente para luego llevarla a un lugar especifico. Los peleadores buscaban por cada rincón que había, era una fábrica abandonada, no había mucho en que buscar pero era realmente grande llena de maquinas, que Shun acabo por perderse. Buscaba desesperadamente hasta que encontró un cuarto con la puerta cerrada, se acerco y miro por el agujero que había en la puerta. Abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver a Alice junto con Spectra, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, Spectra tomó su barbilla y beso los dulces labios de la chica la cual no puso resistencia, en cambio, al parecer lo disfrutaba. Shun pudo escuchar algo romperse dentro de el. El rubio ofreció su mano a Alice, aceptándola la ayudo a pararse, luego la abrazo y esta le correspondió. Shun entró casi aventando la vieja y oxidada puerta. Kieth no dijo ni reacciono alarmante ante su presencia, en cambio Alice, lo miró por unos segundos y bajo su mirada, ocultándola así, en el pecho de Spectra, el cuál desapareció con ella. El ninja corrió en vano, se enfureció tanto que arrojo lejos las cosas que había en la mesa y salió del cuarto en busca de los demás. Recorrieron otro poco la fabrica, pasando por un pasillo con muchos cuartos, que no muy lejos de ellos, Mira había salido por una de las habitaciones. Los observó por unos segundos y corrió digamos que algo aterrorizada. Los demás la persiguieron. Ahora estaban seguros de que era una traidora, si no entonces que más hacia en la fabrica y ¿por que huía? Solo los niños y los ladrones corren de esa manera. Quería perderlos pero ellos no se daban por vencidos. De la nada Spectra apareció, asiendo que Mira chocara contra el, y este la sostuvo para que no callera del impacto. Quedando ante la mirada de todos.

-Kieth…- murmuró, pero de igual forma la escucharon y comenzaron a comentar sobre ello. El rubio tomó su barbilla para que lo encarara.

-Valla, mi hermanita trajo a sus amigos- Dijo mirándola para después ver a los peleadores que miraban perplejos.

-¡Hermana!- Gritó Dan y todos volvieron sus ojos asía Mira. La cual asintió con la cabeza, para luego bajar su rostro y sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su cabello naranja. Más pruebas ya no había…

-Me parece que vinieron por Alice, pero saben que, ella quiere estar conmigo.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Alice nunca haría algo como eso!- Defendió Ace

-¿A no? Mejor pregúntale a tu amiguito ninja, el sabrá decirte- Los demás lo miraron excepto el peliazul, solo guardo silencio, eso indicaba que sabía que Alice se quedaría con Spectra. Ambos chicos se proponían a golpearlo, pero este desapareció, dejando caer a Mira. Ace reacciono y la ayudo a levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo… Mira aventó la mano de Ace, este a pesar de que su cabello cubría sus ojos, podía notar lo rojo de su cara y algunas lágrimas que caían, pero se desasían por el calor de su cuerpo. Caminó un poco sin darles la cara, de su bolsillo tomó una pequeña esfera y rápidamente se giró, asiendo volar su cabello y descubriendo la fuente de las lágrimas. Arrojo la esfera a ellos, explotando en una nube de humo, que al desaparecer se podían ver rodeados por un campo de láseres que al querer pasarlos daban toques.

-¡¿Pero que haces Mira?- gritarón en vano, pues no obtuvieron respuesta, la chica siguió caminando hasta detenerse y sin darles la cara les habló.

-Discúlpenme…- Corrió débilmente ante la mirada preocupada de los otros…


	11. Pelinaranja culpable part2

=Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS ^^ Gracias.

* * *

><p>~~ SweetMegu ~~<p>

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA *cap11: Pelinaranja culpable part2*

Después de haber corrido de esa manera. Llego hasta donde se refugiaba Spectra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Crees que te defraudaría?

-No, pero veo que lo hiciste.

-Me conoces bien…

-¿Y que tal con el ninja y el peliazul?

-¡Calla! Ellos quieren a otra persona, es más, ¿Para que quieres a Alice?

-Para que la querría, no es mi tipo- Mira se enfado tanto que su puño fue directo a la pared.

-Fue ese idiota, verdad.- Dijo señalando al pelirrosa que se encontraba a lado de Spectra.

-¿Lync? Pero como lo adivinaste

-¡Dime la razón!

-Si tu lo deseas. Lync quiere a esa chica, es por eso que nos unimos, si el la tenía, el ninja estaría destrozado y eso me encantaría, ver como "llora", pero como el peliazul también la quería, mi diversión seria doble y serian contentados por ti. Eso querías ¿o no?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Entonces todo este tiempo era el quien nos espiaba!

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Miró a Lync que solo bajo la mirada.

-Kieth, no soy tan tonta para no saber que nos seguía, es por eso que aquella noche te llamé.

-Era una trampa cierto…

-¿Te diste cuenta?- dijo con tono de burla.

-¡Eres mi hermana, sabes que no te hare daño!

-Por favor, ya no te hagas el iluso. ¡ ¿Pelearas o no?

-Hagámoslo- Sus lanzadores brillaron y un campo de pelea se abrió. Todo se había detenido. Comenzaron a sacar cartas de poder, ambos bakugan se atacaban, el de Spectra era fuerte por la tecnología de su padre, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder, si quería deshacerse de el y recuperar a su hermano, tendría que dar lo mejor de ella con ayuda de Wilda. La pelea se hizo más intensa, ninguno de los dos quería perder. Pero Mira estaba tan débil a causa de que había corrido por la lluvia. Pidió ayuda a Wilda, de que resistiera un poco más. Mira utilizó un ataque que hizo que el lugar retumbara y como ellos estaban en lo más alto del edificio, el techo se quebró e hizo una nube de polvo. Mira aprovecho esto, regresó a Wilda y salió del lugar. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, antes de que Spectra saliera. Entró al cuarto donde Alice se encontraba esta corrió asía ella abrazándola.

-¡Mira!- dijo a punto de llorar, -¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas toda roja

-Yo… tuve que protegerlos…- Bajó la mirada

-¿Protegerlos?... ¡Responde! ¿Qué te ocurre?- Las rodillas de la chica no la sostuvieron más y calló siendo sostenida por los brazos de Alice que también calló junto a ella. -¿Mira estas bien?

-Veras, yo no quería que ellos...

-No, de ellos luego me dices, te encuentras mal, debemos irnos.

-Vámonos. –Se levantaron dispuestas a salir. Spectra apareció frente a ellas.

-¡Mira! Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-

-¡Déjanos en paz Spectra! Se que no nos harías daño- Alice se puso frente a Mira, protegiéndola.

-Por favor Alice, ¿Enserio creíste que te quería?

-¿D-de que e-estas hablando?

-Lync fue el que te trajo aquí.- Dijo mostrándolo detrás de el

-¡Lync como pudiste!- el pelirrosa se sonrojo. –¡Solo me utilizaste!- dijo con ojos llorosos

-Valla…entiendes rápido

-Eres despreciable….

-Lo se… Incluso la que abrazas te traiciono…teníamos un trato… -Alice miró preocupada a la pelinaranja.

-Claro que no hermanito… ¡Yo nunca haría nada de eso! ¡POR QUE CREES QUE NO TE AYUDE Y VINE SOLA!...


	12. Hermanos

=Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS ^^ Gracias. =Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS ^^ Gracias. **¡AME ESTE CAP! ¡EN ESPECIAL LA PARTE EN DONDE MIRA (mi heroina xD soy su fan #1 haha) GOLPEA A SPECTRA! QUEDO GENIAL *O***

* * *

><p><em>~ SweetMegu ~<em>

AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA *cap12: Hermanos…*

-Eso también lo se, es por eso que le pedí ayuda a Lync

-¡Idiota! Ya ni siquiera te reconozco como Kieth…

-El ya no existe, solo existe Spectra, el peleador más fuerte.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dan y Dragon son los más fuertes!- Mientras tanto con los ya mencionados; Aún seguían averiguando como salir de ahí. Cada vez que tocaban los láseres los lastimaban. Ace ya no aguanto y solo se arrojo contra ellos, aguantando el dolor, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintió por Mira, e iría por ella y la haría cambiar de opinión si era necesario. Fue tanto su dolor que termino por destruir los láseres y caer rodando al piso. Lo ayudaron a levantarse y todos fueron por los cuartos, había demasiados, podrían o no ya no estar en ese lugar. No se dieron por vencidos y siguieron buscando.

-Es más, solo son unas chicas tontas, puedo conseguir a cualquiera con solo mirarla, no es así Alice- la ya mencionada se sonrojo por vergüenza, como había sido capaz de enamorarse de el, quería golpearlo, pero se sentía tan destrozada que no tuvo opción que solo guardar silencio. Spectra aún seguía hablando cosas insultantes para ellas, Mira observo su mano, la cual se hizo puño y al no soportar más las estúpidas de su hermano. Lo golpeo fuertemente que incluso el chico doblo su cuello y la mascara que usaba se quebró y salió volando en pedazos.

-¡Pero que has hecho Mira!- Le dijo con un gran moretón en la mejilla

-Ni siquiera mereces que te amen- El rubio tomo por las muñecas a Mira apretándolas fuertemente, mientras trataba de no gritar de dolor… Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, solo que los de la chica estaban llorosos y su rostro rojo por la fiebre que tenía. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo_…"Onii-chan…"_ resonó en su cabeza.

/FLASH BLACK/

_-Oye Onii-chan…_

_-¿Qué pasa Mira?_

_-Ven a ver lo que he encontrado- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_

_-De acuerdo- le respondió de la misma manera…- La pequeña niña tomo la mano de su hermano y lo condujo hasta un par de rocas._

_-Es un insectito…- le dijo señalando un "bakugan"_

_-Eso no es un insecto._

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No, mejor llevémoselo a papá_

_-¡Si!- Tomaron con sus pequeñas manitas al bakugan, este se dejo llevar, guardando silencio pues este bakugan hablaba. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba su padre, que buscaba cosas para hacer sus experimentos. _

_-¡Papá!_

_-¿Qué pasa niños? Les pregunto un señor pelinaranja con lentes que les dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Mira encontró un insecto muy raro, ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Eso…eso es un…bakugan_

_-¿Bakugan?- dijeron al unisonó. Su padre les explico sobre ellos, se podía ver que el pequeño rubio se miraba muy atento sobre esto al igual que su padre. _

_-Los protegeré- dijo el niño_

_-¡Yo también Onii-chan!- _

_-Si, si, seremos como… una resistencia…_

_-¡Siii!...- la niña se sonrió frente a su hermano. Pero ellos no sabían que su padre tenía otro plan en mente que no era protegerlos…_

/END FLASH BLACK/

-H-her…mano…- Dijo entrecortadamente por el dolor que le causaba en sus muñecas, sentía que las quebraba aunque no era así… Spectra reacciono ante esa palabra, y la miró fijo… De pronto la imagen de esa pequeñita apareció… Mordió su labio y la aventó. Desapareciendo junto con Lync. Alice fue rápidamente con Mira, colocó su cabeza en su regazó. Ya había quedado desmallada por el esfuerzo que había hecho, estaba ardiendo en calentura. Pero que podía hacer, no la aguantaba como para llevarla lejos de ese lugar. Para su suerte sus amigos habían llegado. Ahora la caja que le había sido vista cargar, era para poder entrar por un ducto de ventilación sin ser vista… Que confianza así los amigos ¿no lo creen?, pero entenderán que Mira tenía su razón para hacerlo, además de proteger a sus amigos…

-¡Alice!- gritó Shun y fue corriendo hasta ella, abrazándola. -¿Qué le ocurrió a Mira?

-Esta enferma, Spectra la arrojo al piso y quedo desmallada- Ante esto los demás se acercaron, Ace la tomó en sus brazos.

-Les dije que ella no nos traicionaría…

-¿Qué? ¿Dudaron de ella?- todos bajaron la mirada. –Ella dijo que había salido sola para que a ustedes no salieron heridos, por que ella sabía lo que tramaba Spectra…- Después de salir de esa fábrica, se dirigieron a casa. Donde la mamá de Dan cuido de Mira.


	13. Hasta Pronto

=Bakugan no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS ^^ Gracias. ¡Me pedían besos, y se los cumplí! :D espero que sea de su agradó ^^

* * *

><p>AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA *cap13: Hasta pronto…*<p>

Mira había dormido lo que restaba de la tarde, la mamá de Dan cuidaba de ella, y a cada hora iban a verla. Más tarde despertó y la señora Kuso le acercó un plato con sopa y una gran sonrisa. Se sentía tan a gusto ser cuidada por una madre, aunque no fuera la suya, pues nunca había conocido a su madre, y cada vez que se enfermaba ella se atendía sola, pues su padre nunca le prestaba atención por estar ocupado con sus proyectos. Al siguiente día, antes de que el sol se ocultara Mira había despertado se sentía tan mal por haber engañado a sus amigos, pero ella lo había hecho por su bien, pues si dejaba que fueran, sabía que les quitarían sus bakugan, aparte, tenía que enfrentarse por sí sola a Spectra, lo llamaba así por que ya ni siquiera lo consideraba su hermano. Suspiro al recordar eso y trató de volver a dormirse acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Eso pasa cuando corres por la lluvia- Se giró para ver al culpable de la voz. Ace se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Si lo se- El chico se acerco y se sentó a la su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya estoy mejor, la mamá de Dan es muy buena enfermera…

-Si… perdona por haber desconfiado de ti, pero no sabía que pensar.

-Tranquilo, me lo merecía…- Volteo su rostro. Ace la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, tratando de no lastimarla ni dejarla caer por lo débil que estaba. Para juntar de una vez sus labios con los de ella, era un beso casto, pero estaba lleno de calidez y amor de ambos.

-No es verdad…- le mostró una sonrisa que solo ella conocía, se la devolvió mientras un sonroja aparecía en su rostro, y esta vez no era por la fiebre. Pequeñas risitas se escuchaban. A los costados de la puerta se podían ver los ojos de Julie, Dan, Runo y Alice. Con venita en la cabeza, Ace fue directo a la puerta y sus amigos le sonrieron nerviosos, tomó la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, quedo oscuro pues la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Regreso con Mira, uniendo nuevamente sus labios, solo siendo iluminados por los colores y la calidez del atardecerse que entraba por la ventana… Shun permanecía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, había preferido no ver, pero de igual forma desde que regresaron a la casa de Dan no había podido ver a Alice a los ojos, cada vez que lo asía miraba a Spectra besándola y eso lo destrozaba por dentro. Se armó de valor, tomó la mano de Alice dispuesto a salir de la casa, notó que los demás lo seguían, se giró y les dio una mirada asesina, dándole su espacio retrocedieron, dejando que ambos chicos salieran juntos. Pero al cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, rápidamente la acorraló en la pared,

-Sabes, lo del beso con Mira... fue por que...

-Si lo se, ella fue quien me dijo- interrumpio Alice

La miró fijamente para despues besarla. La chica se sonrojo correspondiendo el beso.

-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Quería eliminar el rastro de Spectra…- Alice sonrió aún con las mejillas rojas, tomó el rostro de Shun y lo atrajo asía ella, besándolo de nuevo…

Había pasado una semana, Mira ya se había recuperado del todo. El abuelo de Alice la llamó, le dijo que ya estaba listo el portal, ¿Así de rápido se habían pasado los dos meses que había pronosticado el abuelo de Alice? Bueno, se pasan rápido mientras estas con tus amigos y tienes a alguien a quien amar y proteger…Gracias a la carta que Alice usaba cuando era Masquerade, todos pudieron regresar. Su abuelo los esperaba. Mira, Ace y Dan se despidieron, pues Shun se quedaría a lado de su novia. Mira se acerco hasta Shun y Alice, abrazándolos.

-Gracias, en verdad me supiste comprender

-No tienes por que, pero… si lastimas a Alice, vendré a golpearte- Dijo para después comenzar a reír.

-Eso no pasara nunca.- Miró a Alice que lo veía conmovida.

-Hasta luego Alice, perdona si te hice sufrir

-Tranquila, igual yo si es que pase demasiado tiempo con Ace- Ambas chicas se abrazaron. Ya todo estaba listo para su regreso a Vestroia. El peliazul y la vestal tomaron sus manos y dando una última despedida con su mano libre, ambos saltaron al portal, siendo seguidos por Dan…

(Epilogo)  
><strong>·<strong>Habían pasado varios meses, Marucho y Dan regresaron al mundo real, pues el castaño extrañaba a Runo.

**·**Siguiendo con Shun y Alice, el ninja se quedo junto a ella, disfrutando de la nieve, pues eso los asía estar más juntos el uno del otro, casi con los labios "desechos" del frio, pero de tanto amor entre ambos, sabían como mantenerlos tibios…

**·**Nuestra parejita vestal, disfrutaban juntos del atardecer, terminando así con las estrellas y la luna de testigos de su amor, siendo un cálido beso, la firma de ambos.

**·**En vestroia, Ace, Mira y Baron, aún seguían con la resistencia, pues habían sido informados de que Spectra había regresado a vestroia. Pero había sido visto en todo ese tiempo...

(Epilogo end)

* * *

><p><strong>:N<strong>otas** D**e la** A**utora**:  
><strong>

**·Bakugan no me pertenece, es dirigido por Mitsuo Hashimoto–sempai. Esto solo es un fanfic sin fines de lucro ni cosas por el estilo.**

**·**Si Bakugan fuera mio, los personajes de Vestroia saldrían en todas las temporadas, abría notorio aceXmira, aliceXshun, incluso abría un poquito de yaoi xD.

~ SweetMegu ~

**¡H**ola! Espero que este fanfic fuera de su agrado, en verdad ame este fic, fue el primero y me alegro mucho tener a mis queridos amigos lectores siguiéndola capitulo a capitulo y dejando reviews. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Saben, estaba pensando en una **"segunda temporada"** con nombre de cartelera xD "AMOR DE COLOR PELINARANJA II, **EL REGRESO DE SPECTRA**" :O haha pero esta en sus manos el destino de este fanfic, si ustedes la quieren me avisan y saben que los complaceré ^^ y también que tanto esta dispuesta mi cabezota haha. Cuídense mucho, un beso y un abrazo.

**PD:** Si alguien** quiere una pareja especifica **me avisa y hare un fic conforme a lo que opinen los demás :D Si que si, sera una promesa ^^

¡SALUDOS ZANAHORICOS PARA TODOS! :3 ¡NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC! ;D


End file.
